


In their eyes

by thecannibalofoz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flowery Prose, Gen, Gratuitous description for the sake of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecannibalofoz/pseuds/thecannibalofoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue yet somehow firey, red yet somehow icy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little prose, a little descriptive practice; I love reading pretty descriptions so I thought I'd right some.

**Will's eyes**

There are many people with blue eyes; often a soft, pale, pretty but plain blue that may resemble oceans in colour but not in depth. Will's eyes tell a different story. Their rich, azure beauty contrasting with the horrors they have to observe, but never losing their life. Blue like the cold, yet still retaining their deep fire. Strong rivers that see everything, try to understand everything. But they cannot see themselves; only their reflection, and sometimes they can't comprehend their own vastness. They can only look around them and try to live with what they light up.

**Hannibal's eyes**

Humans can usually not possess red irises, unless one is an albino (and even then they tend to veer towards the pink). Therefore, Hannibal's eyes aren't red. But they are a rich maroon, a sweet dark brown turned killer with the hints of scarlet and burgundy running between. From afar, all that can be seen is a tawny shade, but as you venture closer the crimson tones come out to play, imperfect and slightly savage, unlike his calm and collected demeanour. Not the colour of fresh, new blood, but of dried up wounds, stains of the past as if they were warnings to what will happen in the future. Elegant red, like the crushed velvet of a chaise lounge, or a fine wine, a warm colour yet it retains its icy strength and glaring coldness.

Our eyes can tell a lot about us.


End file.
